Lust, Longing and Quidditch Supplies
by articcat621
Summary: A flame from the past strolls in and reignites Draco's passion.


A/N: Many thanks to both gloryandfame and kyriecolors for their wonderful beta/alpha skills. I hope everyone enjoys! Originally written for the Draco -tops-Harry-Fest 2016.

Warnings: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Glove Kink, BDSM themes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Lust, Longing and Quidditch Supplies**

Draco wiped down the front counter, careful to leave not a single speck of behind. He always kept his shoppe in pristine condition. He was a Malfoy after all.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight, Mr Malfoy?" his shoppe assistant, Meredith, asked. She smiled warmly at him.

"No, you can be done for the night," Draco replied. "We're only open for another half hour, and I doubt there'll be a mad rush." He returned her smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Meredith quickly gathered her things, clocked out, and dashed out the door.

Draco watched her go with a sigh. She was a bright, young woman. He'd hired Meredith as soon as he had opened his shoppe, as he needed someone reliable. She had just finished at Hogwarts and was saving up to attend a wizarding university in the States.

Glancing around the shoppe, he smiled. He had opened the Silver Dragon's Quidditch Emporium ten years after finishing at Hogwarts. He'd played professional Quidditch for about two years, as a seeker for the Tutshill Tornados, before quitting after taking a serious fall from his broom. He then turned his attention to making Quidditch supplies by hand. He loved his job. There was something about working with the wood or leather with his bare hands that Draco found thrilling. He loved his job, but even he had to admit that it could be boring at times. Especially now that Hogwarts was in session.

The door chime went off, and he growled under his breath, "Just so you know, I'm closing shoppe in about five minutes." He didn't bother looking up, instead, he scrubbed at a spot on the counter.

"No worries, it shouldn't take me very long," a deep voice replied.

Draco froze, his eyes going wide. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. His gaze snapped up to the door where Harry Potter was standing.

"Draco," Harry greeted, stepping inside. "Could you point me towards your gloves?"

Draco nodded. "Right over there, second aisle on the left near the end. If you have any questions, let me know." His eyes followed Harry towards the gloves, and he was momentarily thankful for the fact that he could see Harry from his spot at the counter. _Potter looks good_ , he thought for a moment, allowing his gaze to linger on Harry's arse.

With a shake of his head, he pulled his gaze from Harry and returned to wiping down the counter. After a minute or so, however, he found himself staring at Harry once more. Harry was trying on his glove and inspecting it, but there was something in the way he was doing it that Draco found to be oddly sensual. He watched as Harry flexed his fingers in the gloves before gently drawing small circles on the back of his glove-free hand. Draco knew that style of gloves to be particularly smooth, so he could only imagine what it would feel like on his skin.

 _Oh, sweet Merlin_.

Draco's eyes widened in realisation. Potter wasn't inspecting gloves for Quidditch, he was inspecting the gloves for a different activity entirely. His cock hardened in his trousers as an image of Harry touching him with those gloves appeared in his mind. He walked towards Harry, careful not to disturb him.

"Those are the softest gloves I've got," Draco said quietly, his voice slightly husky. "If you're looking for something a little rougher, I'd try the ones imbued with dragonhide."

Harry turned around quickly, a faint blush dusting his perfect cheekbones. "Oh, er, no these will do." He quickly took the gloves off.

"They looked nice on you," Draco commented lightly. "I didn't know you were playing Quidditch again."

"I'm not," Harry said, staring at the gloves before he realised what he had said. "Er, I mean that, I've been thinking about picking it up again, and I needed a new pair of gloves anyways."

Draco smirked. "Whatever you say, Harry. Can I interest you in anything else? Perhaps some kneepads?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Kneepads?"

"Oh, yes, you know, just in case. You never know when you might need them. Besides, you're getting rather up there in age." Draco couldn't stop from smirking.

"You're just as old as I am, Draco," Harry replied. "And no, I'm good with kneepads. I could spend hours on my knees."

Draco felt his mouth go dry and he shifted his position, trying to relieve some of the aching tension in his trousers. _Thank Merlin for these robes_ , he thought quickly.

"Let me just pay for these, yeah?" Harry said quickly. He stepped away from Draco and headed towards the counter.

Draco felt as if a bucket of ice water had been doused on him. "Right, yes," he muttered to himself, trying to pull himself out of the state of arousal he had been slipping into. _We were definitely flirting, though, weren't we? Potter seemed to be into me_.

His demeanour was cold as he completed the transaction with Harry. He nearly growled as Harry practically ran from his shoppe holding onto the gloves tightly. His hands gripped the edge of his counter.

Draco had been harbouring feelings for Harry for years, and for a moment, he thought that tonight would have been the night he was able to act on his feelings. With a frustrated groan, Draco turned and disappeared behind the curtain into his back room. He slid his robes off and tossed them onto the table. Sitting in his chair, he began to undo his trousers. He needed to get rid of his erection somehow.

Thoughts of Harry wearing those leather gloves filled his mind as he freed his cock. He stroked it lightly, imagining that it was Harry's hands that were stroking him. Vaguely, he wondered if he should have tried wanking with a pair of gloves. How would that have felt?

"Draco, are you back here? I'm sorry but—" A wide-eyed Harry stood in the doorway.

Draco froze, his hand fisting around his cock. In his haste and anger, he had forgotten to lock the front door to his shoppe. Grasping his wand, he waved it and quickly locked the front door.

"What are you doing?"

Draco practically snorted as he began to stroke his cock once more. "What does it look like I'm doing, Harry? I'm having myself a wank, although you're more than welcome to come show me just how good you are on your knees."

"I'm sorry for running," Harry said, looking at the gloves in his hands. "I panicked. Our interaction brought up feelings that I haven't felt since our sixth year."

Draco's hand stilled. "You had feelings for me in our sixth year?"

"I was obsessed with you," Harry admitted. "I thought it was because you were a Death Eater, but it was more than that. I didn't realise it, of course, until a year or two later."

"I've always found you to be attractive," Draco admitted, seeing as Harry had already shared his feelings. "Watching you with those gloves turned me on. I want you, Harry." His voice had taken on a possessive tone.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, his green eyes burning into Draco's.

"Put on those gloves and come suck my cock," Draco commanded. He stood, removing his trousers and pants completely before sitting on the edge of his chair. He watched, his cock throbbing as Harry put the gloves on.

Harry stepped forward, kneeling down before Draco. His leather-covered hand grasped his cock, stroking it slightly before he took it into his mouth. He sucked him while his free hand slid up and down Draco's muscular thigh.

"Fuck," Draco cursed, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet sensation of the leather on his skin. It felt incredible, and he wondered why he had never thought of using the gloves in a sexual manner before. He wanted more of Harry's touch. A gasp escaped his lips as Harry took him deeper, his cock hitting the back of Harry's throat. He grasped a fistful of Harry's hair, tugging on it slightly.

"Mmmmm," Harry moaned, pulling away for a moment. He lowered his mouth, teasingly pressing kisses along Draco's inner thighs. "You taste wonderful." His tongue darted out, licking Draco's sac.

"Gods, you look so sexy like this," Draco murmured in appreciation as he glanced down at Harry. "I could get used to looking at you on your knees before me."

"Don't get cocky," Harry growled. He took Draco into his mouth once more, sucking fervently.

Draco groaned, his hips thrusting slightly, causing the chair to squeak beneath him. "I want to fuck you, Harry, will you let me?"

Harry sucked harder, his gloved hand fondling and tugging on Draco's sac.

"I want my cock buried deep within your arse." Draco felt his bollocks tighten. " _Please_ ," he begged after a moment of consideration.

Smirking, Harry released Draco's cock from his mouth. "I never thought I'd hear a Malfoy beg."

"Shut up," Draco growled. "Is that a yes or a no?"

" _Yes_ ," Harry moaned. He stood, quickly removing his own clothing as Draco unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. "Where should we go this?"

"Here at my work table is fine," Draco growled. Grabbing Harry's waist, he turned him and positioned him at the table. Harry bent over obediently, his breathing heavy. "Draco," he groaned after a moment of hesitation.

"So fucking hot," Draco murmured. Whispering a lubrication spell, he gently pressed against Harry's arsehole with a finger. He slid inside him, groaning at the warm heat. Harry gasped. "Have you done this before?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded.

"Good," Draco replied, knowing that he wouldn't need to be so delicate. He inserted another finger, gently stretching Harry, preparing him for his cock. After a moment, a third finger was inserted.

"Please," Harry moaned. "I need you, Draco."

"Say it again," Draco commanded, withdrawing his fingers and quickly lubricating his cock.

"I need you, Draco," Harry said once more, wiggling his arse in front of Draco.

Draco grasped his cock, positioning it at Harry's entrance. He slowly pushed in, hissing in pleasure as Harry's body slowly accepted him. When he was in all the way, he groaned. "Harry."

"Fuck, you're huge," Harry groaned, tilting his hips slightly sending jolts of pleasure through them both.

"Careful now, Harry, we wouldn't want my ego to get any larger," Draco warned him. Slowly, he withdrew slightly before pushing back in. He began to move faster, his breathing becoming laboured as he fucked Harry.

"Christ," Harry groaned, pushing back and meeting Draco's thrusts. The table squeaked slightly from their movements.

Draco thrust in hard, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry let out a groan and he gripped the table tightly. A part of Draco wished that he could see Harry's face in this moment, but he knew there'd be plenty of time for that later. He groaned, knowing that he was close to coming. He reached his hand around, grasping Harry's cock and pulling on it tightly.

"Shite," Harry cursed. "I'm going to come."

"Me too," Draco panted as he fucked Harry quickly. He stroked Harry in time to his thrusts and within moments, Harry let out a strangled moan as he came.

"Draco!" Harry cried, his cock throbbing as he covered Draco's hand in come.

The feel of Harry's body tightening and the cry of his name from Harry's lips was enough to send Draco over the edge. He came with a moan, his cock throbbing as he pumped his seed deep in Harry's body. "Harry, Harry," he moaned. After a moment, he withdrew from Harry's body and quickly turned Harry around, pressing his lips against his.

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Neither of them cared how sticky and hot they were, all that mattered was the kiss.

"Harry," Draco moaned. "Can we do this again, please?"

Harry smirked. "Definitely. Why don't we clean up then meet for dinner?"

"And then my place to fuck again?" Draco asked. He returned Harry's smirk, his cock already hardening once more at the thought of fucking Harry again.

"Yes," Harry murmured, closing the distance between them once more and kissing him.

Draco groaned. "Maybe I'll try out some gloves too. Caress your soft, perfect skin with them."

"They're also good for spanking," Harry added, a cheeky grin on his face.

Draco smirked. He definitely couldn't _wait_ to experiment with the gloves later on in the evening.


End file.
